Different techniques are used to map environments using data obtained from sensors, such as cameras or time-of-flight sensors. Large scale mapping that maps large areas, however, can be difficult. Large scale mapping may use a technique that maps the world sparsely with points. These point based approaches, however, capture the world sparsely which can lead to complicated strategies needed for generating maps. While some mapping techniques have been developed to densely map small areas, these techniques do not extend to large areas.